Love at Long Last
by orangeoranges
Summary: Starts after 'the kiss'...This was it. Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon were together. Until Lisbon finds out something...she can't hide it from Jane forever, but she doesn't want to drag him down too. Can he persuade her to take him back, even when she thinks he doesn't want her? Fluff, kissing and Jisbon happiness mostly!
1. Chapter 1

"Jane" Teresa Lisbon uttered, it sounding more like a moan than words. Patrick Jane released her head from his grasp, and slowly returned to her seat, a gentle smile (which didn't even begin to explain how he felt right now) playing at his lips - lips, which seconds ago had been pressed against Lisbon's.

"Agent Lisbon! Mr Jane! That is inappropriate behaviour!" an angry voice sounded as the door was pushed open and a security guard marched in.

"I'm very sorry, it was an accident, it won't happen again" Jane told him sincerely.

"An accident? How can you call that an accident?" The security guards eyes narrowed.

"I slipped on a…chair leg"

Lisbon had to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Mr Jane, are you aware that as well as breaking into a high security estab-"

The security guard was cut off by the entrance of Dennis Abott, boss to both Lisbon and Jane.

"I'll handle this" the power in his voice was obvious to the security guard who didn't reply, but nodded and left the room quickly.

"Jane, you do like to give me challenges don't you?" Abott asked him, but his eyes were twinkling ever so slightly.

"Well I wouldn't like you to have a boring life; that would just be unforgivable" Jane replied "are they letting me go?"

"Thankfully yes, I managed to pull a few strings and they've let you go on one condition: that you give them a few pointers about how to improve the security of their airport"

"Ah…that shouldn't be too difficult" he said vaguely.

"Anyway, as I've been unable to get any more than 2 seats on a flight out of here tonight you two are going to have to wait until tomorrow. Whilst we're on the subject, Agent Lisbon, are you going to be returning to Austin?"

"Yes, I've decided not to move to DC" Lisbon replied, blushing slightly as her eyes slipped to Jane.

"I hoped you would change your mind" Abbot told her, his eyes twinkling again "I must go because I need to get my flight, there's a cab waiting for you downstairs"

"Thank you boss" Lisbon said, thanking him not only for the cab, but for letting Jane take his car, for getting him out of trouble _again _and to put it frankly, for being so cool about the whole thing.

"Come on Teresa, we should go"

Lisbon felt a shiver of pleasure go through her at his use of her first name. She'd never particularly liked it, but the way he said it…_Teresa…_like he cared about each syllable, it sounded so right, so natural, as if it had been given to her and had just been waiting until he came along and said it _just like that._

They walked in silence down to the cab. In fact the first few minutes of the cab ride were silent too (apart from Jane's instruction to take them to Blue Bird Hotel) until Jane decided to break it.

"Do you want to stay at the Blue Bird Hotel again?" he asked her, making eye contact with her and not breaking it, not till she did "I mean we're going there to collect my stuff, but we could stay somewhere else if you want?"

"No we can stay there" she said, holding the contact "unless you wanted to go somewhere else?"

"I'm happy there, although I don't think my room can be used because of the whole crime scene thing so I'll have to get another one"

"Oh…alright"

They fell into silence again until Lisbon spoke a few minutes later.

"If you wanted, if it wasn't too weird or anything, you could share my room? Only if you wanted, I was just suggesting it so that you don't have to pay for another, I mean just to sleep in obviously" she finally managed to voice the idea that had been playing in her mind since they left the airport.

"That would be nice" he smiled "I assume you have a couch in yours too?"

"Jane!" she hit his arm gently "you know what I mean!"

"Wait…what _do_ you mean?" his face was so innocent she almost fell for it. "I'm sorry, I'd better stop now, before you actually kick me out and I have to sleep in a lift or something"

Lisbon giggled. It wasn't a Lisbon-like giggle – did Lisbon even giggle? It was a relaxed bubbly noise, so cute that Jane just wanted to bundle her up in his arms and not let go.

The rest of the journey to the hotel felt like a year squished into an hour. They reached the hotel and went straight up to Lisbon's room – pausing only for Jane to collect his few belongings from his hotel room. Jane followed Lisbon in (having let her go first to show how gentlemanly he could be) and closed the door behind him. It didn't make a loud noise as it shut but to both of them it sounded like a gunshot. This was it. After the years of arguing, joking, flirting - occasionally even hugging - it had all come down to this. The two of them, shut in a hotel room together. However, after dreaming about this moment for so long, neither of them actually knew what to do. It wasn't _awkward _as such, just completely and utterly new to them.

Deciding to be bold (especially since Lisbon showed no signs of movement) Jane limped forward and ever so gently put his arms round her, treating her so delicately it was like she would smash at the lightest touch. That sealed it. They stood like that forever – or it felt like forever –neither wanting to move.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Jane asked into Lisbon's hair.

"I'd love that"

The moved apart, like peeling dried glue off your fingers, clinging to your skin until the very last moment.

"So what's the deal with this film thing? Can we rent it from here or do we have to go and find it?" Jane asked, making his way to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, I think you do it through the TV" Lisbon replied, grabbing the remote off the small table the TV was resting on and joining him on the bed.

They flicked through the film choices, finally deciding on 'The Devil Wears Prada' (something neither of them had seen) and started the film. Lisbon felt sleepy within minutes, and eventually decided to slip her shoes off and climb under the covers (half of her brain hoping that Jane didn't think she was trying to hint anything, the other half hoping he did). Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately) Jane joined her there, reaching nervously over and taking her hand in his. They looked at each other at this sudden contact, and for the second time that day, Jane reached over and brushed his lips against hers. This was different than last time, this time they carried on, Jane deepening the kiss by pushing his tongue gently against her lips until she granted him access. Although they held back slightly, both were as eager as the other to carry on.

Jane gently pulled Lisbon over to him so their bodies were pressed against each other, hands around each others necks and backs as they kissed more and more fiercely. Eventually Jane plucked up the courage to push her onto her back, with him on top of her (stopping himself from crushing her with his arms). He paused the passionate attack on her lips for a moment and just looked at her in all her beauty. And she was beautiful, her deep emerald eyes that seemed to suck him in and never let him go – not that he minded, he was more than happy there – her hair, messed up by all the movement, was splayed out on the pillow.

"You're so beautiful Teresa"

The words slid effortlessly almost silently from his lips as the smile on her face grew.

"Thank you" she whispered in return "You're ok looking I guess"

"I wouldn't be like that if I were you, you don't exactly look like you're in a great position of power right here" He winked at her.

"What are you gonna do to me then?"

"I don't know, there are so very many possibilities…" he stopped in thought for a moment "I think I'll let you off, think of it as a first warning" he winked again, rolling off her onto his back. This was not a clever move, because she quickly followed his lead and sat on top of him, leaving him unable to move.

"What were you saying about a position of power?" she asked sweetly, sounding oh so innocent. It was all Jane could do not to rip her clothes off and ravish her right now.

"I have power over you in a way you never could" he reached his only free arm (the other being held down by her leg) up and stroked the side of her face lovingly. "Are you or are you not wondering whether or not certain activities would be possible with my leg like this?"

A red glow flooded onto Lisbon's cheeks.

"Apparently I was right then, and in answer to your question I'm always willing to try"

"Maybe we shouldn't, I mean its only been a few hours since I was ready to jet off to DC and we're both very tired…"

"Teresa Lisbon, if you think you can bring up the possibility of something like that and just brush it off then you may actually be crazy"

"I'm definitely too tired then, in fact I think I'll be off to sleep in a minute, there's a blanket on the couch for you"

Without another word Jane reached up and undid the top button of Lisbon's blouse. Her smile widened, and she reached down and pressed her lips to his again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there!**

**Thanks for all the follows and favourites and whatnot for the last chapter, they made my week! Here's another one, sorry its so short and awful :/**

"""""

'_This is what happiness feels like' _Lisbon thought to herself as she awoke the next morning with Jane's arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her hair. She let out a happy sigh, wishing she could just stay like this forever.

"You're awake?" a muffled voice sounded from her hair.

She rolled over in his arms to face him.

"Morning" she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Morning yourself" he grinned back "did you sleep well?"

"Better than I ever have"

"I'd never have thought of you as a snorer" Jane said, yawning.

"I do not snore!" she hit his arm.

"You do! It's like sleeping with some sort of wild animal" he couldn't hold back the grin at the sight of her face.

"I don't snore!"

"Relax, I'm only joking" he reassured her, tightening his hold on her and nestling his face into the crook of her neck.

"We should get up, we're flying back today and it's already half eight" she said, although did nothing to move from her position.

"When's the flight?"

"1, Abbott texted me last night" she yawned, dreading the moment they'd have to untangle themselves from each other and leave the bed.

Surprisingly Jane made the first move, sitting up in bed and stretching whilst Lisbon not so discretely admired his chiselled torso.

"Owww my ankle is killing me" his face crunched up in pain.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Or do you just want some painkillers?" Lisbon felt guilty that he'd had to go that far to reach her – she should have told him how she felt much earlier and not got together with Pike in an attempt to get over him.

"It's fine, it's just because I haven't moved it all night"

"If you're sure. So if the plane goes at 1, we need to be there two hours before, and it takes an hour to get there…we need to be gone from here by 10" she nodded, mentally rechecking her calculations.

"That gives us about an hour and a half then, I wonder what we could do in that time" Jane winked at her "Twice perhaps…"

"Don't tempt me, we need breakfast and a shower and we're not missing this plane"

"We need a shower? As in together?" he winked again.

"Really Jane, we should put some clothes on and go and get breakfast"

Despite her serious voice, Lisbon couldn't help but blush at the fact they were both naked, memories of the previous night filling her head.

"""""

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard…" the voice continued to describe the safety measures and weather forecast before wishing them a happy flight.

Lisbon snuggled into Jane's shoulder, since she had had little sleep that night she was tired, and intended to sleep for most of the journey (no matter what Jane had to say on the matter).

Lisbon was woken an hour later by the noise of Jane ordering drinks from the trolley.

"Could I have a cup of coffee for my girlfriend please? I'll wake her up in a minute"

To begin with, Lisbon didn't register what Jane had said, but she had soon taken notice of his choice of words.

_My girlfriend._

She was _his girlfriend_.

After having dreamt about this happening for years, she couldn't quite come to terms with the fact that they were actually together, and due to this she couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face.

"Sorry about that" Jane told her as the air hostess handed them their drinks.

"About what?"

"Calling you my girlfriend" he explained "I just thought it would be easier than explaining the colleagues-who-just-slept-together-but-one's-still-engaged thing"

The bubble of happiness which had appeared after hearing his words deflated slightly. Colleagues who just slept together? That's the best he could do?

"What are we?" Lisbon asked him boldly.

"Human beings" Jane helpfully replied, a playful glint in his eye "we're made up of water mostly, and the majority of the race are-"

"I'm being serious, what would you define as 'us'?"

"A pair of people who recently discovered that they loved each other" he said simply.

"But are we gonna be a couple? Or is it just a 'pair'?"

"Are you asking me out?" Jane asked her.

"Don't be stupid, just answer my question"

"I don't know what we are then, I mean I'd love to be able to call you my girlfriend" he paused, considering the question further "You are still engaged though"

"Yeah" Lisbon had actually forgotten about Pike in the rush of events the night before "I should probably break that off with him, I still haven't told him I'm not in DC…"

"Ooh good luck with that" Jane said.

"Ah he won't take it to badly" she shrugged "this coffee is…not good"

"The tea is surprisingly, do you want some?"

"You may have chased me onto a plane and confessed your love to me but I'm not quite ready to take your tea from you" a joked.

"Oh don't worry, I knew you didn't want any but I was at least trying to look like I could be nice" he pointed out and she snorted at his complete _Janeness._

"""""

"Lisbon" Jane shook her shoulder gently "Lisbon wake up, we're there"

"I- Jane?" Lisbon forced her bleary eyes open.

"Come on Lisbon, let's get you home, you're still exhausted"

"When did I even fall asleep?" she asked him, rubbing her eyes to try and keep them open.

"Not long after your coffee" he replied as they got up and started to collect their bags.

They made their way off the plane, Jane limping badly but refusing to let Lisbon take his bags. Jane collected his car from the airport car park and set off to Lisbon's house – ignoring her blatant refusal and the fact she was 'totally fine' (which would have been a lot more persuasive had she not been curled up with her eyes shut). He would have taken her straight home and made her go straight to bed if it hadn't been for a text from Abbott, telling them to get straight to the office as another case had just come up. Jane didn't even wake Lisbon up to tell her this but turned round and drove off in the opposite direction.

"Jane, Lisbon, good flight?" Abbott asked them as they arrived.

"Not too bad" Lisbon replied for both of them.

"Good, because we need you all to be on top form for this case – that is providing it hasn't been set up by Jane again?"

"Wasn't me this time" Jane told him, glad Abbott was able to laugh about what he did as opposed to firing him (as he should have done).

"Shame, it would have been much easier to solve if it was, anyway here's the case file – off you go"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane" Abbott said, passing by his desk a week after they returned from Florida "My office"

"Your office?" Jane questioned.

"Go into it" Abbot clarified "Lisbon, you too"

Jane and Lisbon shared a look of 'What now?' as they trailed into their boss' office –Jane limping heavily and Lisbon rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything" Abbott began "but it's come to my attention that there may be an unprofessional relationship taking place between the two of you"

Lisbon was about to say something, but was held silent by Abbott.

"If I was to know for certain about any such relationship" he continued "I would, of course, be forced to fire you both immediately, which is something I would like to avoid doing at all costs. Of course, as long as there is no evidence of any such relationship taking place _at work_, I am unable to do anything" he paused for a moment to let this sink in. "Is that clear?"

"Absolutely" Lisbon nodded, whilst Jane said nothing.

"As long as we're on the same page with that, you can go" the two of them got up and began to leave "oh and Jane? The airport in Florida are still waiting for the list of security flaws"

Jane muttered something under his breath, before limping out of the room after Lisbon.

"Do you still have to limp everywhere?" she asked him as they made their way back to their desks.

"I'm injured, and all you do is moan?" Jane shook his head at her "Lisbon this is not how you should be treating your knight in shining armour"

"I was hardly in danger on that plane!" She pointed out.

"You were in danger of a missing out on one of this worlds most incredible and valued people" Jane said solemnly.

"Its ok, Cho and I were planning to meet up regularly"

"I'm hurt Lisbon, actually hurt" Jane shook his head tragically "here I am, soldiering on despite my pain and you don't even have the decency to thank me"

"Thank you Jane" she said slowly, making sure to over pronounce each syllable.

"That's better" he muttered.

"Lisbon, new case" Cho told her, placing a piece of paper on her desk.

"Jane we're going" she told him, her eyes skimming the paper.

"But Lisbon, my ankle" he moaned.

"Shut up or you're walking there"

"Fine" he huffed.

He limped grumpily to the elevator, but as soon as the doors were closed he had his arms around Lisbon and his nose buried in her hair.

"Jane, not here" she hissed "Abbott-"

She was silenced by Jane's lips colliding with hers, something she let happen for a few seconds before breaking away.

"But Jane we can't-"

He stopped her again, this time sliding his tongue in gently and triumphing as he heard her moan against his mouth.

"You're impossible Jane" she conceded. She had to let him win or they'd never get out of this elevator with all their clothes on.

Despite the fact it had only been a week since the 'plane incident' (as they liked to call it), it felt like months. Any awkwardness which had been around to start off with had completely vanished. They were very similar around each other as they had been before, yet with touching and kissing, and even the occasionally compliment. Jane had never imagined an instance where he would be happy again after Red John appeared in his life, yet it seemed he had now reached one. Although he missed his wife, he had changed so much as a person he doubted they'd still be together was she still alive. He had become a completely different man to that of ten years ago, a man who wore his flaws with pride instead of burying them deep inside himself.

He was awoken from his deep thoughts by their arrival at the crime scene. With a sigh he climbed out of the car, trying his hardest to force his eyes away from the beautiful woman who walked beside him.

"""""

6 months had now passed since the 'plane incident' and both parties had managed to keep their jobs despite their 'unprofessional relationship'. This was not to say there hadn't been any close calls. Everyone in the office knew they were together, yet due to the lack of _evidence,_ Abbott had no solid reason to fire them (something he was immensely grateful about).

"We have another lead for the Garsont case" Lisbon told him as she walked in. Jane noticed how tired she looked, as if she'd been up all night whilst he slept soundly next to her. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was pale – maybe she was just coming down with something?

"Apparently Pete Garsont was not the saintly man everyone thought he was" she continued "we've got Linda White – one of his employees – in interrogation"

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"I'll talk; you watch and see if you can get anything"

Jane got up and followed her through to the interrogation room, trying not to make the fact he was admiring her bum obvious to the rest of the office.

"So Miss White, is what you said in your updated statement correct?" Lisbon asked kindly as the young woman looked petrified "that you and Mr Garsont were having a sexual relationship?"

The women nodded, looking down at the floor.

"And why did you not come forward with this when we first questioned you?"

"He broke it off with me, last week in fact. I didn't want people finding out about something which was over" she sniffed, her eyes watering slightly.

"Did he tell you why?"

"I told him I was…I was pregnant" she paused, trying to keep control of herself "I'd found out that morning. He wasn't happy; he said he couldn't have anything to do with it, with me, in case his wife found out. He loved her, I was just his plaything" she said bitterly.

"And you were angry about this?" Lisbon continued, but her face had paled even more "angry enough to kill him?"

"No!" Linda looked shocked "I would never kill him!" she paused and sniffed "I loved him"

With that, she broke down into tears; Lisbon sat staring at her, unsure of what to do.

"Here you go, don't cry, it's gonna be fine" Jane said, marching into the room with a box of tissues.

"Thanks" Linda spluttered.

"Shhhhh" he whispered, handing her another tissue "that's all the questions for now, its going to be fine"

Lisbon's face was now practically white, as she stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Lisbon!" Jane called. She didn't stop, but continued to sprint until she got into the restroom.

Linda had stopped crying now, she dabbed her eyes one last time and then smiled at Jane.

"Thank you" she told him "I should go now"

"Yeah thanks" he replied vaguely, his eyes fixed on the door Lisbon had just disappeared behind. Once Linda had left the room, Jane made his way straight to the women's restroom, and with a quick check to make sure nobody saw, he pushed the door and walked in. Lisbon was sitting on the floor by the sinks, her back against the wall and her head in her hands.

"Lisbon" Jane was next to her within seconds, his arms wrapped around her small form. "Are you ok? What's happening?"

"I'm fine" She told him "I must have eaten something funny at the restaurant last night"

They'd been out for dinner the night before, celebrating the last six months of their relationship.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine" she said again "I feel better alre-"

She stopped, jumping up and running to a stall where she promptly threw up.

"Come on Lisbon, I'm taking you home" Jane told her, putting his arm round her as she left the stall and guiding her out of the restroom.

"I'm fine Jane" she tried to tell him.

"You're not; and anyway its company policy that you go home if you're sick"

Unable to argue with company policy, she gave up and allowed him to lead her down to his car and drive her to her house.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked as they crossed the threshold.

"No, they need you there" she told him firmly. Her colour had returned a bit.

"Just call me if you need me" he told her, knowing better than to act as if Lisbon was weak or in need of help.

"I will do" she smiled at him "thanks Jane"

"Bye" he kissed her on the forehead, and then turned and left the house. Lisbon collapsed onto her sofa and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lisbon was determined to prove to Jane she was fine. She rose early and showered, before waking him with breakfast in bed and thanking him for looking after her the previous day. He'd come straight to hers after work and found her asleep on the sofa. He'd then carried her up to bed and tucked her in, and when she let out a sleepy plead for him to stay had donned his clothes (aside from underwear) and climbed in beside her.

"Are you sure you're ok now Teresa?" he asked as he finished his breakfast. Calling her Teresa was something he did rarely, when he wanted her to know he was being genuine.

"I'm fine Jane" she rolled her eyes at him and placed his plate on the floor "I told you, I must have eaten something funny"

"Since you're all better then, I think I deserve more thanks for my efforts last night" he winked at her, pulling her nearer to him.

"I can't believe you're taking advantage of me like this" she rolled her eyes at him, and lay down on her side beside him.

"I'm joking Lisbon, we have work anyway" he grinned at her, before forcing himself out of bed and into the shower.

"""""

Lisbon had done her best to look 'fine' for the rest of the week. She took tablets when she felt nauseous, and covered any signs of lack of sleep with make-up. Despite this, Jane saw straight through her façade. He cornered her as they watched an interrogation that Friday, determined to find out what was wrong.

"Something's up Lisbon" he began "please just tell me, I want to help"

Lisbon decided that acting innocent was the easiest way through.

"What do you mean something's up?" she asked.

"You're off" he said shortly.

"Off?"

"You're not being you, you've been distracted the last week and I know you haven't been sleeping"

"I'm just whacked out after being ill on Monday" she explained "I'm fine"

"The Lisbon I know doesn't let illness get in the way of her life, its something more"

"There's nothing more, I don't know what you're on about Jane"

"I'm worried about you Lisbon" he admitted "something's up and I don't know why you won't tell me, is it to do with me?"

Lisbon sighed; she had to tell him, he'd find out eventually anyway.

"What is it?"

"We'll talk later, I can't do this now" she backed away, her eyes on the floor "it's fine Jane, don't worry"

The two of them weren't alone together again until a drive to Garsont's house that afternoon. This was when Jane decided to attack again.

"Tell me what it is"

"Do you promise not to freak out?" she asked "not to go all weird about it?"

"Of course! Just tell me, I'm really worried now"

"The truth is; I'm pregnant" Lisbon said, her eyes shut so she didn't have to see his reaction. Jane said nothing. He took the next turning and stopped the car at the side of the road.

"You're pregnant" he confirmed.

"Yes"

"How long have you known?"

"Last week, I was going to wait until I'd been to the doctors before I told you"

She was worried about the way Jane was acting about this; the lack of emotion, the blank look on his face.

"Are you angry?" she asked nervously. Nervous was not a feeling she felt often.

"Why would I be angry? Shocked, yes. But not angry" he smiled at her and took her hand.

"It's going to be fine Teresa, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

She smiled, trying to hold back the tears that for some reason had appeared in her eyes.

"Don't cry, please don't cry Teresa"

But it was too late. The tears were pouring down her face.

"Out you get" Jane told her softly, undoing his seat belt and climbing out the car.

"Shhhhh come here" he pulled her into his arms, and she clung to him tightly.

"I'm scared Jane" she whispered through her tears "I'm not ready for this"

"Listen to me Teresa, it's going to be fine, you're going to be an incredible mother, and this child will be the luckiest child in the world"

The flow of tears ebbed slightly.

"I'm here for you Teresa, and I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever" he told her fiercely "I love you Teresa Lisbon, and I will love this child so please just believe in me, in us"

She managed a watery smile.

"I'd better tell the father as well, that'll be emotional" she sighed, wiping her tears on Jane's jacket.

"Hold on Lisbon…what did you just say?"

"I'm joking" she laughed "so much for trusting me"

"You had me worried there" he admitted.

"Don't worry, I'm 90% sure it's yours"

"A whole 90%?! I'm honoured" he winked "Now let's go catch ourselves this killer, I know it's the wife"

She nodded, burying herself in his chest.

"Look at me Teresa" he instructed, and she looked up.

"I know you're scared, to be honest I'm a bit scared too. This is big, but I refuse to let you, the Great Teresa Lisbon, be scared by a little harmless child. I'm here for you, and I promise on my life I'm not leaving. If I even for a second consider leaving you alone in this I give you full permission to use your gun on me" he paused and she smiled at his humour "So please believe me when I say it's going to be fine. I've been through this before and I survived, we've got this Teresa"

Lisbon blinked; she'd forgotten that he'd had a child.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot" she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, I know Angela is looking down, happy I've finally moved on from the suffering. Charlotte is with her mother. I've spent the last ten years living in the past and I refuse to do that anymore, so we're going to go and have this child it will be the most loved child in the world. Don't be scared Teresa, I've got you"

She nodded, determined not to cry again.

"Let's go catch ourselves this killer then" she managed after a few minutes of silent hugging, echoing his previous words "I love you Patrick"

"Love you too" He kissed her forehead, and then they dragged themselves apart and got back into the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if this comes across OOC :/**

"Are you ok? You're being very quiet" Jane asked Lisbon. They were in the elevator, having just arrived at work after their doctor's appointment.

"Yeah" she nodded "I'm just overwhelmed, I mean this is real, it's happening!" she smiled widely at him "it wasn't actually real till now, just a scary idea, but it's real!"

"And you're not scared anymore?"

"I'm so scared, more scared than I've ever been when I've been held at gunpoint, but it's good scared"

Jane slid his arm around her waist, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Don't be scared, we've got this"

"I still don't get how it happened though" she frowned "I mean I've been on the pill for years – not that I needed it really"

"Some things just happen" he shrugged "Wouldn't you have needed it with Pike?" Although he hated hearing about her exboyfriend, he had always wondering what was going on in their sex life.

"Me and Pike never...we didn't actually…" she blushed.

"You didn't sleep together?" he was amazed.

"There was a part of me that just didn't want to" she explained "I…I told him I was saving myself for marriage, guess that's why he proposed to me so randomly"

They left the elevator and walked leisurely through to her office.

"You know I've never really known about your past in this" he mused.

"There's not really much to know" she said, blushing again.

"You're blushing, that means there's something!" He grinned excitedly.

"Well a few things I guess…not much"

"Oh come on Lisbon, give me the saucy details"

"Maybe later, now we have work to do!" she said, shooing him out of her office.

"""""

Later that day they found themselves sitting waiting for a University Professor to finish their lecture so they could question him, Jane decided to take this time to learn more about Lisbon's romantic past – something he was now set on doing.

"Come on Lisbon, tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"About all your boyfriend's and one night stands!" he pleaded "and don't lie, I know your eye flick to the right when you lie"

She rolled her eyes at him; sometimes she thought he knew her too well.

"Where do you want me to start then?" she relented.

"I want it all, start from your first kiss" he grinned.

"Really?"

"I'll tell you mine too" he offered.

"Fine" this would be more worth it if she had something to tease him about too.

"So I had my first kiss when I was 15, with a boy called Michael Strong. We were kind of going out I guess, I couldn't see him much because of looking after my brothers, and I wasn't too bothered with him to be honest" she paused "bored yet?"

"Not at all, keep going"

"Right, so my first proper boyfriend was in college, Tom Fuller. He was really nice actually; we were together for about 8 months I think"

"And is that where you lost your virginity?" Jane interjected.

"Do you really need everything Jane?" she moaned.

"Yup"

"You're impossible. But no, that actually happened with one of my neighbours – we were sort of friends growing up. He had a tough time too, his mother was disabled and his father had run off so he looked after her a lot. We used to sneak out at night sometimes and hide in the bushes in the park and just talk, one time – when we were both 17 I think - he admitted how scared he was about never finding anyone, and how people teased him for being a virgin, and it just happened" she shrugged.

"At night? In a bush?" Jane sounded very surprised.

"Yup" she paused, taking in Jane's shocked face "Anyway that happened a few times, but we never went out. Then I went to college so I didn't see him again. And then there was Greg - just after Tom, but that all fell apart. And nothing really happened until you came to CBI, and you know from there on I think"

"So no one night stands? Nada?"

"You actually want them too?"

"Everything Lisbon" he winked.

"I had a few in college; I don't remember any of them too well. Um there was Walter, you remember Walter Mashburn?"

"Walter Mashburn? You slept with him?" Jane was incredulous.

"Only once" she pointed out.

"Jeez Lisbon, you are a dark horse" his eyes were still wide from this discovery "who else?"

"Some guy in a bar, I had a friend's with benefits thing around the time you joined CBI but then he suddenly proposed to me and that got weird"

"You had a friend's with benefits?"

This shocked Jane even more than Walter.

"Only for a few months, he was sweet until he went all creepy"

"This is so unLisbon-like! Sex in a bush, friends with benefits, Walter Mashburn of all people?!"

"Oh shush Jane, we all do things we regret" she pointed out "Now you go, I think I've opened up enough to last me the next few months.

"Let's see then…there was Angela of course" his eyes softened slightly "she was all my firsts, Lorelie, and now you"

"That's it?"

"That's it" Jane confirmed.

"Oh god I sound awful!" Lisbon hid her head in her hands

"Only a bit"

"Oh god"

"Stop it Lisbon, I don't care how many people you've slept with"

"But it's tons compared to you!"

"Not really, I'm sure it averages out the same"

They were interrupted by the doors beside them opening and about 20 students flooding out.

"That's our cue" Lisbon said, glad there was an excuse to stop talking about it.

"""""

"So this friend's with benefits thing, how did that come about?" Jane asked as they sat down on the sofa having just eaten.

"Have you not let this go yet?"

Jane had been nagging her about details all day.

"I'm just interested; I've never understood how it happens"

"Do you really have to know?"

"You don't need to hide things from me Lisbon"

"He was a witness in a case, we kissed once, he invited me over, it happened" she shrugged.

"Just like that?"

"Yup"

"You will never cease to amaze me Teresa Lisbon" he said, shaking his head in disbelief at her.

"Stop it you" she ruffled his hair.

"Oh really, you're going to get back at me by ruining my hair?"

"I know how shallow you are"

"Come here"

He put his arms around her, pulling her so she was almost on top of him. Without saying anything, she leant down and kissed him. The kiss turned from gentle and loving, to passionate and filled with desire as he carried her through to her bedroom, stopping it only to lay her gently on the bed.

"I love you" she told him, breathing heavily.

"Well that's quite a relief, we are having a child together after all" he pointed out playfully, lying down on the bed beside her.

"We'll be parents in 7 months" she mused, laying a hand on her flat stomach.

"We will, and I can't wait for it" his hand joined hers on her stomach, their fingers touching right where her bellybutton was.


End file.
